customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion King II: Simba's Pride 1998 Aired on ABC (October 1999) Part 2
(Once within sight of Pride Rock, Nala turns back to Simba) * Nala: Simba? * Simba: (clears his throat, with Kiara yet in his mouth) * (Nala grins back at him, understanding that it's time for The Practice. She and the rest of the pride move off back home. Simba drops Kiara, who grins ingratiatingly up at him; he frowns sternly back. She looks at the ground, sighing) * Simba: Kiara, what did you think you were doing? You could have been hurt today. * Kiara: But Daddy, I-I didn't mean to disobey-------- * Simba: I'm warning you this because I love you. I don't wanna lose you. * Kiara: I know... * Simba: If something happened to you, I don't know what I'd do. One day I won't be here......and I need you to carry on in my place. You are part of the great Circle of-- * Kiara: Circle of Life. I know. * Simba: Exactly. And you need to be careful. As future Queen---- * Kiara: But what if I don't wanna be Queen? This is no fun. * Simba: That's like saying you don't want to be a lion. This is in your blood....as I am. We are part of each other. * (He grins and playfully shoves her off the rock) * (Simba grins back down at her, and they nuzzle as Simba begins singing) * Simba: As you go through life you'll see, there is so much that we don't understand. * (A mother bird sternly prevents one of her chicks from trying to fly; a wildebeest calf gets up for the first time as they watch) And the only fact we know is facts don't always go the path we planned. But you'll see every day that we'll never turn away. If it seems all your dreams come undone. * (Monkeys grooming each other, hippos jumping and playing) We will stand by your side, filled with hope and filled with pride. We are more than we are, we are one! * (Kiara sings to her reflection in the river during her verse. A fish jumps out of the water and into her reflection at "The path I am?") * Kiara: If there's so much I must be, can I yet just be me; the path I am? Can I trust in my own heart or am I just one part of some big plan? * (Wind blows during this verse by Simba, underscoring the reference to Mufasa's spirit) * Simba: Even these who are gone are with us as we go ahead. Your journey has only begun. Tears of pain, tears of joy, one fact nothing can destroy. Is our pride, deep inside, we are one! * (They run through groups of curiously unafraid animals, many with their young, as they approach Pride Rock) * We are you, you and I. We are like the earth and heavens. One family under the sun. * (Running back up Pride Rock, he indicates it to her) * All the wisdom to lead all the courage that you need. You will find if you see, we are one! * Simba: As long as you live here, it's who you are. (he hugs her and licks her side, lifting her body off the ground. She seems unconvinced) You'll understand someday. (A bird flutters behind her, circles and flies off over the Pride Lands into the sun. Kiara looks mournfully thoughtful for a second, and then turns to face the sun. Sitting down, she looks at the ground for a second, ears flat, but then looks towards the sun, ears erect. Fade to black) * (Outlands. Vitani is tugging on a root, growling. Nuka approaches from behind) * Nuka: (muttering to himself) Kovu, Kovu, Kovu. Scar wasn't even his father. He just took him in. (he turns his attention to Vitani) Oh, hey, Vitani. Where's the little termite, Kovu? (sarcastically) The "chosen one". * (Nuka touches the root with a claw; it snaps and Vitani tumbles backwards. Nuka guffaws) * Vitani: Nuka! Where's Kovu? Did you leave him out there on his own again? * Nuka: Hey, this is every lion for himself out here. That little termite's gotta learn to be on his own. * (Nuka is ridden with vermin and termites. He is continually scratching himself) * Vitani: Mother's gonna be mad. She warned you to watch him! * Nuka: Oh, who cares? I should've been the chosen one. (he begins scratching his back against the tree trunk) I'm the oldest, I'm the strongest, I'm the smartest----''AAUGH!!'' These termites! (he starts rolling around, scratching every place that he can find on his body) * (Vitani looks self-satisfied at Nuka's condition) * Nuka: (scooting along on his rear) I could be a leader, if she'd just give me a chance! * Vitani: That's right. Why don't you warn that to her? * Nuka: Yes? Don't think I won't! * Vitani: Oh, yes? (chuckles) Here's your chance. * (Zira walks slowly behind Nuka, carrying Kovu in her mouth. She ignores Nuka entirely) * Nuka: What? Oh...Mother! Mother, hi! (laughs hesitantly) Mother, I caught some field mice for your dinner, I left them by the, um...by the...alright. * (Zira drops Kovu. Vitani pounces next to him) * Vitani: Hey, Kovu. You wanna...bet? (She mock-snarls; he looks earnest) * Zira: (turning to Nuka, who becomes visibly frightened) You were supposed to be watching him! * Kovu: This is not his fault! I went off on my own! * (Zira turns on Kovu, backing him along the ground with her words) * Zira: What were you doing here? * Kovu: N-nothing! * Zira: Who has made us Outsiders? * Kovu: Simba! * Zira: Who murdered Scar? * Kovu: Simba! * Zira: And what have I warned you about them? * Kovu: I'm sorry, mother! Sh-she didn't seem so bad. I thought we could be----- * Zira: Friends? You thought you'd get to the daughter. And Simba would welcome you with open arms? What an idea! (she reconsiders) What an idea! You brilliant child. I'm so proud of you! (She kneads the frightened Kovu with unsheathed claws) You have the same conniving mind that made Scar so powerful. * Nuka: Yecch. * (Zira frowns and snarls at Nuka, then picks up Kovu. She carries him into a cave, as Nuka glowers) * Nuka: (disgustedly) Ugh. The "chosen one". * (Zira carries Kovu into their den and deposits him in a hollow tree trunk; he lands with a groan) * Zira: Now I see the path to our glorious return and power! * Kovu: But I don't want---- * Zira: Hush! Hush, my little one. You must be exhausted. Sleep, my little Kovu. Let your dreams take wing. One day if you're big and strong. You will be a king! * (Zira tucks Kovu in) * Kovu: Good night... * Zira: Good night, my little prince. Tomorrow, your training intensifies. * (Zira's dancing in this scene is very reminiscent of Scar's in "Be Prepared". She jumps up onto rocks to emphasize lines, and punctuates her graphic points by beating up on Nuka. Lionesses jump as she musters her forces) * Zira: I've been exiled, persecuted. Left alone with no defense. If I think at what that brute did, I get a little tense. But I dream a dream so pretty, that I don't feel so depressed. Because this soothes my inner kitty, this helps me get some rest. The sound of Simba's dying gasp. His daughter squeaking in my grasp. His lionesses' mournful weep. That's my lullaby. Now the past I've tried forgetting. And my foes I could forgive. Damage is, I know this is petty. But I hate to let them live. * Nuka: Well, you found yourself somebody who'd chase Simba up a tree. * Zira: Oh, the battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me. The melody of frustrated growls, a counterpoint of painful howls. A symphony of death, oh my! That's my lullaby. Scar is gone...but Zira's yet around to love this little lad. Till he learns to be a murderer, with a lust for being bad! * Nuka: Sleep, you little termite! I mean, precious little fact! * Vitani: One day if you're big and strong. * Zira: You will be a king! The pounding of the drums of war, the thrill of Kovu's mighty roar. * Nuka: The joy of vengeance. * Vitani: Testify! * Zira: I can hear the cheering. * Nuka and Vitani: Kovu! What a guy! * Zira: Payback time is nearing and then our flag will fly. Against a blood-red heaven. That's my lullaby! * (Fade to black)